Phantom Express
The Phantom Express is the final Inkwell Isle Three boss in the level Railroad Wrath that Cuphead and Mugman must fight before facing off against King Dice and the Devil. It consists of the Blind Specter, T-Bone, the Blaze Brothers, and the Head of the Train. Phase 1 Throughout the entirety of the battle, a platform will follow the train in one of three places and will only move if the segments on either end are parried or hit by certain objects. The first phase takes place at the back of the train with the Blind Specter, a ghost with eyes on his hand. His attacks are as follows: *Eyeballs come flying at the player's way that can be shot at in order to be destroyed *A flying pumpkin drops a pink ingot on the platform's right segment to move it closer to the boss After enough damage, the Blind Specter is defeated, and the player(s) move forward to the next part of the train. Phase 2 In the second phase, T-Bone, a giant skeleton, seems to take on the role of the conductor as seen by his hat. Like the last phase, this one also has two attacks: *T-Bone will pop his head and his arms up, then slam his arms down; you need to move the platform to the area beneath his head to avoid damage from the arms *The pumpkins from the first phase come back attempting to move the platform After T-Bone takes enough damage, the player(s) moves on to the next part of the train. Phase 3 The next phase is against the Blaze Brothers. Similar to Ribby and Croaks, both are fought simultaneously, but this time both must be killed separately: *One of the brothers will fire lightning downward and sweep across the screen, forcing the player(s) to move to the other side on the stage *Instead of pumpkins, Ghosts come out of the train and aim for the player(s) like a homing missile. When killed, a pink skull will drop that has a chance to move the platform After enough damage to the both of them, they will melt and the player(s) can move to the front of the train. Final Phase The Head of the Train is the last phase of this stage: * To damage him, you must parry the pink tail to open the oven in the middle of his body. Once that is done, his heart is exposed and must be attacked. * While the heart is being attacked, rings of bones that come from his nose will move across the screen * While the heart is being attacked, fire rains down from the oven Once the heart is attacked enough, the train goes down. This phase is unplayable in simple difficulty, as the battle ends after the Blaze Brothers' defeat without moving to the front of the train. Trivia *The Phantom Train itself may be a reference to Swing You Sinners' ghosts. It may also be a reference to Oboroguma fused with a train. **It may also be a reference to the Phantom Train, a boss from Final Fantasy 6. *When going through the different phases, you can see passengers on the train. *While fighting T-Bone, the pumpkins that drop the pink objects on the cart will be in front of T-Bone, but the objects themselves will be behind T-Bone. *The Phantom Express is the sixth boss to have individual characters in different phases, with the others being Root Pack, Baroness Von Bon Bon's minions, Wally Warbles' son, Rumor Honeybottoms' policeman bee, and Captain Brineybeard's ship. *The faces of the Blaze Brothers look like a character in the 1930 cartoon "Swing You Sinners!". *Out of all the individuals of the Phantom Express, only Blind Specter is seen in the ending. *Due to the Phantom Express being the final boss before Inkwell Hell as well as it being on train tracks, Cuphead and Mugman literally ended up on the wrong side of the tracks. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 3